


Сказ о человечности

by fandom Noblesse 2020 (Noblesse2020), MirrorAlice_01



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Single work, Werewolves, Фандомная битва 2020, ангст, драма, оборотни, экшн
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noblesse2020/pseuds/fandom%20Noblesse%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorAlice_01/pseuds/MirrorAlice_01
Summary: Это история о проклятии, таинственных жителях чащи и о том, почему лучше не приближаться к лесу тёмными ночами.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: эпизодическое насилие и кровь.

Сознание медленно прояснилось, выдёргивая своего обладателя из мрака небытия. Пошевелиться не получалось. Мышцы словно бы стянуло чем-то изнутри, не давая и шанса на малейшее движение. Ноги и пальцы рук не ощущались, их как будто вовсе не существовало. В противовес онемению конечностей от шеи расползалась обжигающая боль. Неравномерное биение сердца относило вместе с кровотоком это жжение всё дальше и дальше по телу, волны его плескались жаром во внутренностях все сильнее и сильнее, пробуждая желание выть от болезненных ощущений. К сожалению или счастью, голос также не слушался, так что всё, что оставалось в данной ситуации - это лежать в молчаливой агонии.

\- Ну и кошмар... Ненасытная зверюга. Всю деревню выкосил, - раздался чей-то голос, явно принадлежащий молодому мужчине. - Даже детей не пожалел.

\- А чего с оборотней взять? Тёмные твари, которым лишь в радость вгрызаться в чью-то глотку. Несчастным людям не повезло жить на территории, которое выбрало это про́клятое создание. Хорошо, что теперь-то оно мертво, - собеседник неизвестного говорил более хрипло и имел более низкий тембр голоса.

Невероятно хотелось разлепить глаза и повернуться на звуки чьей-то речи, которая, кажется, звучала откуда-то сверху, но тело никак не желало слушаться. Минуты бесплодных попыток уговорить себя хоть на какое-то движение текли тягучей патокой. Обладатели голосов тем временем, переговариваясь, совершали какие-то действия. Некоторые из них сопровождались кряхтением и глухими шлепками чего-то тяжёлого об землю, словно кто-то что-то кидал.

Боль в шее не унималась, распространяясь по артериям и венам, впитываясь в каждую клеточку организма. Медленно, но верно мучительное тепло вливалось в и конечности. Ощущения были столь невыносимы, что возвращение былого онемения было бы воспринято с благодарностью.

Из горла сумел вырваться неслышный стон, который был заглушен шмякнувшей о землю тяжестью очередного груза двух неизвестных.

Вдруг совсем близко раздался звук чьих-то шагов, которые затихли рядом с головой. Вверху сожалеюще цокнули.

\- Молодой парень был. У меня сын почти такого же возраста есть, в королевских войсках служит.

\- Да, ты рассказывал. Надеюсь, этому в следующей жизни повезёт больше, чем сейчас. Какой он по счету? - поинтересовался более молодой неизвестный.

\- Двадцать первый среди мужчин. Запиши в списке М-21, всё равно имени уже не узнаем. Для отчётности пойдёт.

\- Я вот только одного не пойму, почему в этой деревне так мало мужчин? Сколько женских трупов насчитали и сколько мужских...

\- А ты сам подумай, - хмыкнул хриплый голос. - Сейчас же самый сезон кочевых охот. Ушли, небось, главные добытчики. Не представляю, что будет с ними, когда они узнают, что произошло с их домом...

\- Бедолаги...

\- Ладно, разговоры в сторону. Тащим этого тоже в хижину. Не дай небо среди них ещё одна тварь.

Сразу после этих слов тело ощутило на себе хват сильных рук.

\- Поосторожнее давай. Прояви уважение к почившему.

\- Этот не остыл ещё даже... Жуть.

Чужие руки взвалили тело на плечо. Потерявшие силу конечности вяло качались в такт чьих-то шагов. В голове зазвучал тихий звон, который постепенно становился всё громче.

Резкая остановка и краткое ощущение полёта, который завершился выбившим воздух из груди падением. Вдохи, и так дававшиеся с непосильным трудом, вовсе перестали проходить в пылающие лёгкие. 

\- Ну что... Добро. Да очистит их пламя. Талисман при тебе?

\- А то.

Раздался тяжёлый грохот, а затем тело овеяло лёгким дуновением воздуха, как будто кто-то с размаху захлопнул массивную дверь.

Одновременно с этим произошло несколько вещей. Глаза прорезало острой болью, и внезапно получилось разлепить опухшие веки. Мышцы, которые были до этого просто скованными, свело ужасной судорогой, и постепенно возвращающийся голос от этого выдал поскуливание на грани слышимости. Беспорядочно грохавшее в груди сердце опалило волной жара, распространившегося от шеи по всему телу, и биение на миг прервалось. 

Секунда.

Замершее сердце.

Слепо глядящие во тьму потолка глаза.

Комом застрявший в горле вдох.

Стихнувший жар.

Ещё секунда.

Одиночный удар сердца, набатом прозвучавший в грудине.

Скатившаяся по щеке слеза и обострившееся до предела зрение.

Ледяной воздух в лёгких.

Взрыв сверхновой во всём организме. Кипящая кровь и звон в ушах.

Конец.

Начало.

Из горла вместо поскуливания вырвался полноценный вой. С мышц спали оковы, заменившиеся бурлением горячей крови. Все чувства вернулись и ударили по нервам, дезориентируя и ослепляя. Несмотря на внутреннее кипение, кожа ощущалась холодной, всю её поверхность словно стянуло чем-то засохшим. В носу засвербило от тяжёлого металлического запаха. Кровь. Повсюду кровь, отчасти свернувшаяся, ледяная, липкая. По шее ещё стекали её мертвенные струйки, но пощипывание плоти подсказывало, что рваные края раны уже начали срастаться.

Руки и ноги ответили на команду мозга, заставляя изломанное тело неуклюже перевернуться на бок. Все ощущения сплелись воедино, и паззл наконец-то собрался. Конечности, органы, мышцы и суставы перестали ощущаться отдельно.

Существо осознало себя цельным. Существу было больно и страшно. Щупальца смерти неохотно отделялись от своей жертвы, потерянной в гамме эмоций и сигналов от тела.

Был ли это человек?

Сияющие потусторонним серебряным светом глаза озарили темный ветхий домик, показывая собранные вокруг трупы.

Нет. Человеком фигура молодого человека, павшего жертвой жестокого зверя, больше не являлась.

Обострившееся обоняние уловило усиливающийся запах гари. Дверь перед осунувшимся лицом, измазанным в крови, облизнул одинокий язычок пламени. Через секунду вспыхнула вся поверхность. Существо испуганно отпрянуло, отползая от запылавшего дерева по телам. Отросшие на пальцах когти оставляли глубокие царапины на чужих конечностях. Суть вопила, призывая спасаться, бежать от такого опасного нереалистичного белого пламени.

Резкий рывок, и человеческая фигура выбила собой осыпавшуюся трухой и сажей дверь. Лицо и бок обожгло языками магического огня.

\- Твою мать! Один всё-таки переродился! - заорал стоящий в трёх метрах от дома мужчина и наставил на рванувшего к нему парня пылающую палку с прилепленным к ней листом. Странно, но человеку огонь талисмана вреда не причинял вовсе, тогда как существо отшатнулось и обогнуло мужчину, рванув в заросли недалеко от дома. По лицу хлестнули сухие твердые ветки, распоров кожу в правом уголке губ.

\- Сбегает, тварь! Чёрт!

Крики и брошенный вслед факел не настигли стремительно несущегося по лесу молодого человека. Инстинкты зверя гнали его вперёд, подальше от очищающего огня и людей, куда-то во тьму чащи. Мимо проносились кривые стволы черных деревьев, в босые ноги впивались занозы и острые камни, а влажная склизкая хвоя застревала между пальцами. Лёгкие обжигало глубокими ароматными вдохами. Лес словно бы сжимал в тисках одинокую мчащуюся фигуру, стремясь раздавить. Человек рухнул, зацепившись за корень, и пропахал своим телом мокрую слипающуюся землю. Когти беспорядочно скребли мягкий чернозем, а фигура хватала воздух, скрючившись в яме у дерева. Шумы, запахи, энергия мрачной чащи ввинчивались в извилины, кипящая в жилах сила грозилась разорвать не готовое к такому тело. Человек захлёбывался подвываниями, звучавшими не по-человечески жутко из-за изменяющихся интонаций.

Сенсорная перегрузка оказалась столь велика, что через несколько минут фигура обмякла и сползла на землю. Сумрак принял в свои объятия тело, ласково обвивая его змеящимися корнями и укрывая туманом подступающей ночи.

Когда наступило утро, одинокий луч солнца, пробившийся через могучие низкие ветви, озарил лишь светло-серую шерсть мерно дышащего спящего волка. Лес приветствовал новорожденное дитя тьмы тихим шелестом листвы да скрипом покачивающихся старых стволов.


	2. Глава 2

Шорохи. Пение птиц. Шёпот листьев. Как по щелчку, звуки заполонили пространство вокруг, а затем и уши, вынуждая разлепить глаза. Перед носом покачивалась травинка.

Волк поднял голову с лап и несколько сонно фыркнул, прогоняя дремоту. Сонливость не уходила, да и тепло от солнечных лучей, пригревавшее шкуру, не способствовало пробуждению. Зверь ещё немного понежился на солнце, а затем медленно поднялся, чтобы через мгновение покачнуться и почти упасть на бок.

Нега утра была мгновенно нарушена неожиданно вгрызшимся во внутренности голодом. Волк тяжело задышал, а сверкающие глаза исподлобья уставили в глубину утреннего леса. Инстинкт звал на охоту. Справившись с секундной слабостью, волк покинул место ночлега и неспешно отправился туда, куда вёл его острый нюх. Обострённые чувства улавливали малейшее изменение в окружающем мире. Скребущийся звук крошечных лап - белка в вышине перескочила с дерево на дерево. Щелчки и хлопанье крыльев - птица на ветвях орешника лакомится гусеницей. Яркий запах, заполонивший пасть при глубоком вдохе - длинные стебли полыни примяло обломившейся сухой веткой дерева. Запах травы был так настойчив, что волк отдернул морду от повреждённых листьев, мотнул головой и продолжил свой путь. Всё внутри тянуло вперёд, на охоту, но против своей воли хищник останавливался, слыша резкий шорох или какой-то сильный запах.

Шум дневной жизни леса дезориентировал, и хищнику понадобилось немало времени, прежде чем он смог перестать отвлекаться от главной цели своего пути. Помог отвлечься от внешних раздражителей голод, разыгравшийся не на шутку. Лапы были тяжелы от подступающей слабости, и глухое ворчание само собой вырывалось из груди. Желание вонзить зубы в добычу захватило весь разум, поэтому когда острый нюх уловил тонкий запах живого существа, волк замедлил шаг и замер у низко склонившихся ветвей кустарника. Сырость у корней обдала подушечки лап неприятным холодком. Прелый запах листвы и грибная затхлость, тяжёлым облаком повисшие в воздухе, не могли заглушить того самого манящего аромата будущей жертвы.

Пасть приоткрылась, обнажая розовое пятно языка и кончики острых зубов. В прищуре серебристых глаз промелькнуло что-то хищное, более древнее, чем этот лес и все его обитатели. В крови проснулся Зов.

Зверь выжидал.

Казалось, всё вокруг тоже замерло. Притих ветер, до этого шелестевший кронами деревьев. Умолк далёкий стук дятла. Мышиное копошение в корнях стало еле различимым даже для острейшего слуха волка. Лес прислушивался вместе с хищником. Тишина момента была неожиданно торжественной, словно вся природа боялась спугнуть охоту.

Лишь одно живое существо совсем не чувствовало разлившегося в воздухе напряжения. С ясно различным щелчком от ствола дерева отделилась тонкая полоска коры. Прихватив её зубами, заяц опустился с задних лап и принялся поглощать щепку. Длинные уши подергивались, а животное, тем временем, продолжало увлечённо насыщаться.

Волк напрягся. Ощетинился. Как глупа добыча! Внутренний зверь ликовал.

Внезапно жертва замерла, видимо, запоздало почуяв что-то недоброе. Заяц прислушался и через мгновение рванул в противоположную от волка сторону. Инстинкт хищника протестующие взвыл, а голод резанул острыми когтями по внутренностям.

Мгновенное движение. Неразличимый прыжок, неестественно легко покрывший огромное расстояние между удирающим зверьком и волком. Дикая ярость внутри неистовствовала от того, что наглая добыча посмела попытаться уйти. Недовольство беснующегося внутри хищника мгновенно утихло с теплом крови, опалившим пасть, и конвульсивным подергиванием умирающего зайца. Усилившийся хват пасти окончил судорожное сопротивление.

Волк с упоением вгрызался в теплое мясо, заглушая дикий голод. Он не замечал ни того, как жадно впитывала черная земля свежую заячью кровь, ни того, что в тенях кустов вокруг мелькают неясные силуэты, довольно щерящиеся и удовлетворённо шипящие. Прошло незамеченным и то, что волк, околдованный зовом охоты, покинул своё убежище в корнях утром, а сейчас же вокруг разливались краски закатных сумерек. Ничего не могло отвлечь хищника от заслуженной трапезы.

Лишь когда мясо было обглодано до костей, а выворачивающее наизнанку чувство голода было утолено, волк поднял окровавленную морду от добычи. Хищное свечение, до этого осколками звёзд сиявшее в глазах, угасло, а взгляд приобрел осмысленность. Волк поднялся с земли и недовольно тряхнул мордой. Почему-то теперь запах свежей крови и мяса не казался таким привлекательным, а вызывал лишь желание рыкнуть.

Магия таинства первой охоты окончательно отпустила волка, и дурманящая пелена рассеялась. Вокруг сразу стало слишком много звуков: шорохи, вскрики птиц, шевеление ежа где-то неподалеку, шелест веток от поднявшегося вновь ветра. Вновь вернулся аромат грибов и полыни. Робко-робко заскреблась землеройка в сухой листве под умирающим терновником. Всё вернулось на круги своя.

Шерсть на ухе волка взъерошило что-то невидимое, и тот глухо заворчал. Вместе с освобождением от голода и помутнения разума пришло и ощущение того, что вся окружающая природа пристально наблюдает сотнями глаз и душ. Впрочем, угрозы от них не ощущалось. Напротив, мелькание бесплотных существ возле морды и туловища можно было бы назвать довольным. Легчайшими дуновениями-прикосновениями духи высказывали своё одобрение. Теперь то, что останки зайца теряют последние куски плоти даже после трапезы, незамеченным не прошло. Серебристые глаза увидели, как чёрный сгусток, отделившись от тени дерева, юркнул под мокрую от крови шерстинку. Через мгновение та словно впиталась в тень.

Потеряв всякий интерес к костям добычи, волк развернулся и побрел к кустам, возвращаясь тем же путём, что и шел за зайцем. Его не волновало ни тихое хихиканье теней подступающей ночи, ни чавкающие звуки, оставшиеся позади. Если бы всё-таки волк обернулся, то увидел бы, что кроме влажного пятна на земле ничто бы больше не напоминало о оборвавшейся жизни зайца. Тьма не брезговала подбирать крохи с чужого пира.

Мелкие духи сыто увивались за степенно шагавшим хищником. Резные листья юных клёнов легко касались шкуры волка, чтобы через мгновение боязливо расступиться. Кривые валежниковые пальцы слепо тянулись вслед. Пристальное внимание души чащобы заставляло шерстинки на хвосте нервно подниматься. Множество цепких взглядов было приковано к фигуре волка, медленно огибавшей сучья и стволы.

Первое испытание было пройдено. Власть над душой, запертой глубоко в волчьем теле и сознании, подтвердилась первым же глотком чужой крови.

Лес ликовал.


	3. Глава 3

\- Слыхала, Бертольда? Деревню к северу отсюда неделю назад оборотень выкосил!

\- Да разве ж оборотень? Чай, просто стая волков, - грузная женщина взяла из кособокой корзины влажную рубашку и, встряхнув, перекинула её через верёвку. Ветер тут же принялся радостно трепать мокрую ткань, заставляя рукава колыхаться от сильных дуновений.

\- А я тебе говорю, что это оборотень, - упрямо повторила соседка, тоже выхватывая из своей корзины белье и небрежно набрасывая его на верёвку. - Тем более, говорят, что какой-то из трупов обратился.

Вторая рубашка выпала обратно в корзину из рук Бертольды, а та, побелев, уставилась на собеседницу.

\- Да ну?! Не бреши, Розетта!

\- Стала бы я о таком брехать... - недовольно фыркнула женщина, неодобрительно косясь на соседку.

\- И что, сбежал?..

\- Говорят, что ликвидаторы не успели сжечь его и он скрылся в лесах, - снизила голос женщина, сжав губы в тонкую полоску. Её пальцы с опухшими суставами нервно комкали бельё.

Воцарилась тишина, которая нарушалась лишь тихим свистом сушильных верёвок на ветру. Какое-то время женщины молча вешали постиранные вещи, расправляя их и распределяя по всей длине верёвок.

Первой напряжённое молчание нарушить решилась Бертольда.

\- Будем надеяться, что зверь к нашей деревне не сунется. Талисман нынче староста приобрёл хороший.

\- Точно-точно, - приободрились Розетта. - Даром, что ли, половина денег с общего собрания на него ушла!

Через некоторое время прачки завершили развешивать бельё и удалились, продолжая ничего не значащий разговор и обмен свежими сплетнями. Кумушки были увлечены обсуждением чьих-то похождений и поэтому не заметили, что кусты неподалёку дрогнули, а неясная тень метнулась от них к стоящей особняком роще. 

Волк бежал прочь от людей и их жилья. Упоительный запах пышущих жизнью тел манил его, звал всю ту неделю, что волк провёл в этих лесах, но отчего-то зверь в последнюю минуту разрывал оковы искушения и уносился стрелой во мрак чащи. Голод неотступно преследовал волка и бился внутри вечным желанием, которое не могла надолго утолить кровь зверей и птиц. Убитая в один молниеносный прыжок молодая лань была съедена сразу же, но почти не насытила хищника. Впрочем, такого сильного голода, как в первый день, волк больше не испытывал. Разум более не туманился от одного лишь запаха живого существа, а первобытная хищная расчётливая ярость не бурлила в крови.

В начале своих странствий волк не раз и не два подкрадывался к деревенькам, принюхиваясь к букету запахов, среди которых горячей нитью вился запах самих людей. Преследовал бесшумным призраком женщин, уходивших за грибами и ягодами. Шёл по пятам за детворой, бежавшей купаться на речку на опушке. Серый мех сливался с тенями леса, надёжно прятавшего своё порождение, а сверкающие глаза неотрывно следили за энергичными движениями людей, которые и не подозревали о подстерегающей их опасности. Но тем не менее дальше простого наблюдения действия не заходили. Ещё долго после ухода детей с берега одинокий зверь жадно втягивал носом аромат чужой жизни, беспокойно переминаясь с лапы на лапу, а затем задирал голову к небу и выл. Лунный серп беспристрастно взирал с небес на метания зверя.

Была ли луна обманщицей, или же в произошедшем виноват ночной сумрак, но однажды, когда волк особенно близко подошёл к воде, ведомый людским запахом, в отражении показался чей-то силуэт. Обрисованный серебряным сиянием человек настороженно вглядывался в водную гладь, опустив уголок рта, иссеченный шрамом. Волк замер, на секунду встретившись взглядом с мужчиной, а затем, зарычав, медленно отступил. Отражение не несло опасности, но инстинкты призывали уйти прочь от него. Полный горечи взгляд в водной глади нёс смятение, и неудивительно, что волк уже через какое-то мгновение унесся прочь во тьму паучьих древесных сетей. Непонятная тревога и волнение волка вылились в тоскливый вой, эхом разнёсшийся по округе.

Волшебство луны оказалось разбито волчьим роптанием.

***

Лес любил зверя. Ерошил его светлую шерсть, как мать, ласкающая дитя нежной рукой, дул в уши лёгким шаловливым ветерком. Тьма зловещих ночей, в которые ни одна живая душа не смела высунуть нос из дома, подпитывала тёмную суть волка и накидывала на него вуаль абсолютной черноты, помогая в охоте. Светло-серый окрас сглаживался сумрачными тенями, и лишь глаза остро сияли серебряными звёздами. Даровав свою благосклонность волку, чаща преподносила ему жертвы в виде зверья на заклание. Охота под взором души леса всегда была плодотворной, и голод, грызущий внутренности волка, ненадолго утихал.

Лишь один дар зверь не желал принимать. Сколько бы запрятанных ранее тропинок не сплетал перед волком лес, тонкий запах людей на их конце отпугивал и заставлял лапы соскочить с проложенного маршрута. Чем сильнее становился голод, тем упрямее волк сторонился человеческих жилищ и тем возмущеннее звучал в мохнатых ушах шёпот оскорбленных духов. Да, лес также говорил с волком, хотя слова его в большинстве своём были непонятны. Но недовольство от пренебрежения даром человеческой плоти было очень хорошо различимо. Тьма старых нор искушающими шорохами обещала жертвенную жизнь заблудившегося путника, однако волк лишь огибал попавшего в лесную ловушку бедолагу. Лапы несли его прочь от такой соблазнительно пахнущей плоти, словно в голове что-то запрещало даже думать о человеческой добыче. Всё реже и реже выбирался из лесной чащи волк к хижинам в низине, а внутри, тем временем, скрёбся голод, не заглушаемый надолго милостивыми дарами сущностей чащи.

В свободное от охоты время волк лежал в облюбованной нише между двумя толстыми корнями исполинского дерева и смотрел. Смотрел на игру полупрозрачных тёмных фей, бродячими огнями заманивающих неосторожных грибников в трясину, смотрел на шевеление ветвей кустарников под весом упитанных дроздов. Слушал тихий шелест листвы в вышине и неразборчивую песню душ, которая пробуждала в сердце смутную печаль. Не по-звериному устремлял свой взор волк к танцующим в небесах звёздах и, казалось, почти вспоминал что-то совсем позабытое. Призраки прошлого теснились, окружали, вплетали в густую шерсть пальцы, но зверь встряхивал мордой и прогонял наваждение.

Что-то совсем человеческое горело в такие моменты во ртутных волчьих глазах.


	4. Глава 4

Лесу было отрадно сопровождать волка в его странствиях. Тёмная душа чащи забавлялась с новым чадом и баловала его. Духи впутывали в шерсть зверя травинки и ветки, подсовывали под нос волку пух тополей с окраин леса и беззвучно смеялись, когда волк фыркал и оглушительно чихал.

Новорожденное дитя тьмы, почти забывшее ужас своего перерождения, полюбилось чёрной силе чрезвычайно быстро. Особым удовольствием было раз за разом искушать волка человеческим мясом, а сопротивление древней магии лишь раззадоривало. Липкие щупальца про́клятой сути мрака в исступлении обвивались вокруг спящего волка, жадно обхватывали светлые лапы, упоённо ожидая, когда же зверь сломается и падёт жертвой старой как мир волшбы. А в том, что это случится, сомневаться не приходилось. Ещё не находилось никого в этом лесу, кто бы не покорился воле древней грозной тьмы.

Кроме, разве что...

Чернильная душа яростно зашипела, плеснув девятым валом едкой злобы. От разошедшейся во все стороны волны ненависти с веток испуганно вспорхнули сонные птицы, а волк чутко дёрнул ухом и мгновенно проснулся.

Вспоминать об ЭТОМ существе духи не любили. В некоторых из них ещё жила память прежней жизни до присоединения к общей воле мрака леса, и боль от воспоминаний заставляла их метаться в бессильной ярости. Более тёмные и древние части души чащи усмиряли бунтующих всплеском силы, но волнение передавалось всей сущности. В такие моменты лес был особенно мрачен и опасен, и те, кому не посчастливилось оказаться в нём, навсегда исчезали. Тьма убивала их с особой жестокостью ради успокоения. Помогало ли это? Нет.

Ничто не могло успокоить злобу и смятение неупокоенных душ. И то, что ОН находился совсем рядом, превращало существование в жестокую пытку бешенством от невозможности ЕГО уничтожить.

***

Волк оказался разбужен каким-то тревожащим чувством, нахлынувшим со всех сторон. Пушистое ухо нервно дёрнулось, а светящиеся глаза уставились в полумрак. Беснующиеся тени корчились в ночи, распугивая ночное зверьё волнами необъяснимой агрессии. Неторопливо поднявшись, волк потрусил к прогалине, заливаемой лунным светом. Чутьё подсказывало, что лучше убраться подальше от бывших не в духе тёмных созданий, которые, несмотря на своё покровительство, внушали порой иррациональный страх.

Удушающая злоба осталась позади, когда волк выскочил на озаряемую неярким светом проплешину. Духи отчего-то не стали следовать за зверем, разливая своею ненависть под сенью раскидистых ветвей. Было непривычно не ощущать на шерсти хвоста пощипывающих прикосновений, но неожиданное чувство кратковременной свободы влилось в мышцы пружинящей силой. Волку захотелось бежать.

Сорваться с места сразу в стремительный бег было упоительно. Без чужого незримого присутствия лес ощущался совсем иначе. Казалось, что вся его тёмная суть сконцентрировалась сейчас там, на лежбище, оставленном позади, и это открытие дарило ощущение непонятной лёгкости, словно бы до этого постоянный надзор духов тяготил и давил. Может, так оно и было. Роящиеся в зловещих оврагах сгустки тьмы внушали трепет, и без опаски спускаться вниз за добычей никогда не выходило. Сейчас же волк смело спрыгивал в овраги, несясь куда-то, куда вёл его внутренний зов. В животе скрёбся привычный голод, сжимающий внутренности, но отчего-то сейчас игнорировать его было легче.

Без влияния сущностей словно бы преобразился не только лес, но и сам волк. Уверенно нёсся он, сорвавший на недолгие мгновения оковы слежки, и лес почтительно смолкал перед ним, отдавая дань уважения. Что-то светлое, ещё остававшееся в чащобе, воспряло, прокладывая зверю новую дорогу, по которой прежде не ступали его лапы. О пути этом не ведала тьма, вросшая в душу дубравы многие столетия назад, как не ведал и сам волк, но он не колебался, продолжая бежать. Его вёл тихий зов чего-то воскресшего в эту ночь, благословленную затишьем.

Путь окончился небольшой поляной, возникшей из ниоткуда. Лес остался позади, напутственно шурша ветвями и подбадривая уханьем одинокой совы, понуждая идти дальше. Желание бежать стихло, и зверь мягко шагнул вперёд. Замерев с приподнятой передней лапой, волк втянул свежий ночной воздух. Дурманящий аромат прелой травы и сырости наполнил лёгкие. Ветер покачивал одинокие былинки, а поваленный ствол дерева шелестел высохшими листьями, трепыхавшимися от легчайшего дуновения. Это место казалось не принадлежащим лесу. Нигде не ощущалось ни единого отпечатка силы тёмных духов. Как могло существовать в зловещей чащобе место, подобное этому? Чистота и безмятежность царили здесь, и впервые за долгое время хотелось поднять голову к луне, не скрытой облаками.

Тихий вой заполонил округу. Осмелев и став крепче, он отразился от стволов и разнёсся эхом. Поляна, до этого тихо дышавшая дуновениями ветра, замерла совсем, словно затаив дыхание. Вой длился недолго. Опустив морду, прежде задранную к небу, волк фыркнул и тряхнул головой. Звериная сущность, однако, не была удовлетворена, и через мгновение волк упал на траву, дурашливо перекатившись по ней и собрав на шерсть ночную влагу. Что-то пискнуло и поспешило скрыться в небольшую норку у поваленного дерева. Острый серебряный взгляд внимательно проследил за маленьким юрким тельцем, но волк не стал преследовать зверька. Вместо этого он положил голову на лапы и прикрыл глаза. Вокруг снова зашелестели листья кислицы, шёпот леса наводил умиротворение.

Мгновения без влияния духов тьмы были наполнены спокойствием и какой-то щемящей негой, которая обещала стать вечной. Всего-то и нужно было, что просто закрыть глаза.

Ветки деревьев мягко дрожали, убаюкивая, тихая песня звёзд журчанием лилась в уши, и волк постепенно засыпал. Постепенно стиралась граница между миром грёз и реальностью. Зверь размеренно дышал с закрытыми глазами, не видя, что его лапы постепенно становятся прозрачными, а шерсть всё явственнее серебрится звёздным светом.

Волк мирно уснул. 

\- Проснись.

Прикосновение чьей-то руки резко стряхнуло с волка размеренную дрёму. Вскочив, тот настороженно повернулся в сторону, откуда исходил голос. Лунное сияние стекло со светлой шерсти и растворилось в воздухе. Сонливость исчезла, словно её и не было.

На полянке больше не было никого, кроме волка. Кто же прикоснулся к нему? Зверь тихо рыкнул, ощущая укол тревоги.

\- Уходи отсюда.

Тихий шелест фразы прозвучал словно бы со всех сторон. Едва уловимая печаль неразличимой ноткой проскользнула в чужих словах.

Лес загомонил под порывом сильного ветра, который гнал волка прочь. Теплые потоки настойчиво толкали тело зверя, заставляя его сделать шаг назад. Решившись, он ринулся в густые ветви, с неохотой пропустившие его. Поляна мягко прощалась с волком, с сожалением отпуская его и сплетая дорожку к покинутым ранее про́клятым угодьям.

Недовольное покачивание тонких стволов молодых осин всё продолжалось, не останавливаясь даже тогда, когда ветер полностью стих. Сердились и могучие дубы, неодобрительно шелестевшие листвой.

\- Ради чего ты привёл его ко мне?

Тихий вопрос заставил ветки закачаться интенсивнее, однако шум чащобы не мог перекрыть чужого голоса.

\- Вечный сон не спасёт его.

С каждым словом очертания фигуры, стоящей у поваленного ствола, становились всё чётче. Длинный плащ, аскетично украшенный лишь тонким узором орнамента у подола, надёжно укрывал высокого человека. В глубине тьмы накинутого на лицо капюшона переливались красным полуприкрытые глаза.

\- Моей власти недостаточно, Франкенштейн.

Второй силуэт чуть заметным мерцанием обозначился у самой границы деревьев. Лунный свет не достигал его, так как человек предпочёл остаться в тени от раскидистых ветвей.

\- Я понял, Мастер, - тише шелеста сухой листвы прозвучал ответ. Различить его было почти невозможно - настолько тихим он был, но первый человек услышал, в знак принятия прикрыв алые глаза.

Больше слов на этой поляне не звучало. Две фигуры провели время до самого рассвета в молчании. С первыми лучами солнца мерцающий силуэт испарился, а фигура в капюшоне, ещё немного постояв, также покинула своё священное место. Лишь примятая кое-где трава напоминала о том, что здесь кто-то был.


	5. Глава 5

Грязь была везде. Густой запах сырой земляной каши облаком повис в воздухе. Чавкали под лапами мыльные листья, цеплялись к шерсти, застревали между подушечками лап. Земля, испещрённая потёками грязевых ручьев, мягко проминалась под поступью. Влажно блестели чёрные корни. Переливались в свете уходящего дня бусинки влаги на паутине. Склоненные под тяжестью капель листья чистотела и крапивы изредка распрямлялись, сбрасывая свою ношу. В вышине почти неслышно пересвистывались птицы.

Лес благоухал, умытый дождём.

Ароматы листвы и намокших трав смешивались, приправленные тяжёлым земляным духом. Жирный, насыщенный запахами воздух вливался в лёгкие вязкой массой. Всё вокруг шептало, шуршало, трепетало и радовалось пролившемуся дождю. Изредка попадающиеся лужи тускло отражали мозаичный потолок зелени и пестреющего облаками тёмного неба. Рваные клочки туч нехотя расходились под резкими порывами ветра. Холодало.

Волк шёл по вязкой грязи и листве, изредка стряхивая с шерсти капли воды. Запахи живых существ, выманенных из укрытий закончившимся дождём, кружили вокруг. Мыши. Пробежавшая не так давно лиса. Белка, выскочившая почти из-под самых лап.

Человек.

Мягкая ниточка запаха человека вилась чуть впереди, усиливаясь у веток боярышника. Не резкий запах мужчины с привкусом гари и древесины. Не аромат женщины с ноткой выпечки и реки. 

Запах человеческого ребенка, горчащий от страха.

На обломанных боярышниковых пальцах виднелись волокна ткани. Повреждённые ветки торчали в разные стороны, словно кто-то ломал их всем телом, в ужасе прорываясь вперёд. Кое-где были пахучие капли крови.

Нос волка замер у ветви, на которой висела длинная нитка. В затрепетавшие ноздри ударила дикая смесь страха и пота. Зверь глубоко втянул воздух, чтобы через мгновение уверенно шагнуть в заросли. Лапы сами вели волка вперёд.

Запах человека петлял, то слабея, то становясь сильнее. На листе клёна, на остром обломке упавшего ствола дерева имелись отметины в виде крохотного кровавого пятнышка или нитки. Мокрая земля пестрела смазанными следами ног, в одном месте даже сохранив отпечаток ладони. Неизвестный в испуге нёсся, не разбирая дороги, падая, сдирая кожу до крови о корни и ветки, оставляя за собой шлейф ужаса загнанной жертвы.

Что-то перепугало детёныша до смерти.

Волк, впрочем, просто шёл, ведомый таким ярким запахом. Ещё никогда прежде он не преследовал людей, в последний момент отворачиваясь от людского аромата. Однако сегодня уйти прочь от тревожащего следа было совершенно невозможным.

Была ли виной этому абсолютно круглая луна, призрачной тенью повисшая над горизонтом, или острая нотка крови в следе человека?

Лапы волка неотвратимо следовали за источником запаха. Серебристые глаза ярким бликом сверкали, когда волк поднимал от земли вытянутую морду. Нюх безошибочно вёл зверя вперёд. Скользкая чёрно-бурая грязь темнела, вбирая сгущающуюся вокруг черноту. Закатная мгла дышала первыми звёздами на пушистое ухо, а шорохи становились вкрадчивее. 

В рыхлом чернозёме под лапами стали попадаться глиняные проплешины, а запах человека усилился. Волк жадно вдохнул воздух, отведя голову подальше от хлестнувшей по морде ветке.

В нескольких прыжках от зверя темнел провал оврага. Длинная полоса вырванной травы, тянущаяся по краю обрыва, была пропитана человеческим запахом. Волк застыл у развороченного дёрна, переминаясь с лапы на лапу, а после смело прыгнул в овраг. Мгновение полёта - приземление, потом снова возникшее напряжение в перекатывающихся под густой шерстью мышцах и очередной прыжок.

Под спружинившими о землю лапами влажно чавкнула болотистая земля и лиственная гниль. Серые глаза светились в темени лесного провала.

Глотка сама издала тихое порыкивание, когда источник манящего запаха, пропитавшего склон, обнаружился перед волком. Небольшое тело лежало у подножия крутого обрыва, с которого и спрыгнул волк. На тонкие бледные руки, перепачканные в земле, была бессильно уронена голова. В растрёпанной длинной косе торчали листья, маленькие сучки и трава. Чуткий слух уловил неровное дыхание, с посвистом вырывающееся из груди.

Человеческий ребенок пах изумительно. Внутри волка заворочалось что-то тёмное, побуждающее подойти ближе и принюхаться ещё к этому аромату, вкуснее которого, казалось, не было ничего. Зверь сделал бесшумный шаг вперёд, приоткрыв пасть.

Шаг. Шаг. Шаг. Тело простёрлось почти у самых лап. Теперь и зрение улавливало едва заметное шевеление боков человеческого детёныша. Порванная во многих местах ткань одежды не скрывала царапин и ссадин на бессознательном теле. Металлическая нотка крови в запахе стала сильнее.

Чужое дыхание замерло, а затем стало чуть ровнее. Человек зашевелился. Волк застыл на месте.

Голова приподнялась с дрогнувших рук, а детёныш издал поскуливание. Глаза на перепачканном лице медленно открылись, некоторое мгновение бессмысленно глядя в землю, после чего ребёнок (самка?) поднял голову.

Взгляды волка и человека встретились.

Секундное осмысление, и от девочки плеснула волна страха. Она отшатнулась, широко распахнув голубые глаза, и вскрикнула от неожиданности. Волк зарычал и напрягся. Увидев это, детёныш окаменел и перестал шевелиться. Лишь грудная клетка мелко вздымалась от частых вдохов. Напряжение в позе зверя не исчезло. Он замер так же, как и человек, скаля в угрозе клыки.

Биение чужого сердца было таким громким. Оно трепетало, качая кровь гулкими ударами по телу и вторя ударам в волчьей грудине. Запах сводил с ума всё сильнее, клыки жаждали сомкнуться на тонкой шее и прервать ток жизни в теле.

Никогда искушение не было таким большим как сейчас.

Ухо волка дернулось от тихого шепотка, неожиданно-неуместного в столкновении с добычей.

"Еда... Кровь... Дай..."

Глаза девочки расширились, а взгляд, в котором проскользнул тот самый ужас, пропитавший насквозь весь след, медленно обратился в вышину. В изломанных ветвях деревьев, прежде распростертых защитным навесом, теперь читалось нечто недоброе. Вязкая мгла крутилась, извивалась, капала сгустками чернил с листьев, не достигая земли. Хихиканье, мерзкий посвист обволакивали куполом тьмы овраг.

По щеке ребенка скатилась слеза. Сжавшись в комок, девочка не отрывала взора от мечущихся наверху теней. Во взгляде сквозила обречённость.

Тьма же насмехалась и наслаждалась волнами страха. Чем больше сопротивляется жертва, тем слаще охота. А сегодняшняя жертва была хороша! Сладкая дорожка из ужаса и капель крови убегающего человека растравила аппетит. Главный приз же сейчас внизу. Вкусно, как вкусно! Трапеза обещает быть превосходной!

С губ девочки сорвался громкий судорожный всхлип. Шерсть замершего волка пошевелил порыв ветра.

Спусковой крючок щёлкнул.

"Дай!!!"

Выпущенной стрелой вниз метнулись тени, метя копьём из тьмы в человека. Первый из чёрных сгустков мазнул по плечу девочки. Воздух прорезал истошный крик, а в ноздри загипнотизированному волку ударил усилившийся во сто крат запах крови. Тени метались бритвенными лезвиями, калеча человека небрежными касаниями.

Раскатистый рык не прервал смертельной чехарды тьмы, но стремительному броску сделать это удалось. Волк с остервенением рвал и трепал казавшуюся бесплотной прежде тень. Чёрные призраки ошеломлённо застыли, позабыв даже о терзаемом ребёнке, а затем загомонили и зашипели. Отвечал им яростный рык не успокаивающегося волка, впавшего в безумную злобу.

Никто не желал уступать добычу другому.

Волк неистовствовал и бился, впервые открыто выступая против монстра этого леса. Зверь внутри требовал атаковать до последнего, но не отдавать человека теням. Он хотел самолично разорвать это теплое мясо, испить кровь, которая лишь своим запахом приводила в экстаз. Безумие захватило, пало алой пеленой на глаза, и лишь инстинкт убийства сейчас имел значение.

Моё. Её последний вдох мой. Эта дичь принадлежит мне.

Орда теней оскорбленно взвилась. Наглая шавка! Как смеет он...

...Он смеет. Бьётся за свою добычу. Первую человеческую добычу. О, вот оно что!

Исчезновение тёмных сущностей было таким же неожиданным, как и их появление. Вот чернильные тени ещё кружат рядом, а потом последняя из них истаивает туманом, и в то же мгновение в овраге остаётся лишь волк и ребёнок. 

Свирепый блеск во взгляде волка чуть поутих, но всё равно яркое сияние серебра его глаз было будто сковано льдом. Собственническую суть обдало удовлетворением. Победа осталась за волком. Первенство добытчика доказано. А значит...

Резкий поворот тела в сторону притихшей добычи. Девочка так и замерла на месте, тяжело дыша и беспомощно глядя на хищника. Тело, и так до этого пострадавшее от погони и падения в овраг, сейчас было в ещё более плохом состоянии. Глубокие порезы обильно сочились кровью, благоухающей и манящей. Ещё один порыв ветра донёс новую волну запаха. Настала пора трапезы.

Прыжок мгновенно сократил расстояние между охотником и жертвой до предела. Удар сильных лап в грудь повалил девочку на землю. Оскаленные зубы оказались прямо перед лицом ребёнка, который в крайнем отчаянии последнего мига жизни посмотрел в глаза своей смерти.

Из голубых глаз лились слёзы, стекая по измазанным кровью щекам и теряясь где-то в рыжеватых волосах. Грудная клетка под лапой заходилась в частых вдохах и дрожи. 

\- Нет... Нет...

Исступлённый шёпот словно сам собой срывался с обескровленных губ.

Изнутри поднялся недовольный рык собственной сути. Что ты медлишь?!

Пасть сомкнулась на шее почти нежно, но усилившийся нажим зубов дал ощутить частое биение пульса. На язык попала одна из солёных капель крови, сочившейся из многочисленных порезов. Пасть обожгло насыщенным вкусом. Это было лучше любой съеденной прежде добычи! От одной капли крови внутри всё переворачивалось и горело. Ещё, ещё!

Клыки сжали шею сильнее. Кровь стала идти обильнее.

Наслаждение было столь велико, что чуткий слух не сразу уловил хрип тела, распростёртого под волком. Напрягшиеся руки подрагивали, пальцы скребли землю, а грудь под лапой выгнулась в тщетной попытке отстраниться.

В разум словно вонзилась ледяная отрезвляющая игла. Хватка зубов мгновенно разжалась, а волк резко отшагнул в сторону от судорожно закашлявшейся девочки. Суть волка жаждала довершить начатое, сводя с ума волнами дикого голода и яростной дрожью в лапах. Но что-то тонкое, неуловимое стучало молоточком в разуме, не давая продолжить.

Невыносимая двойственность разрывала.

Волк шагнул вперёд, чтобы тут же отступить, зарычав от непонимания и боли. Ярость зверя, обрушившаяся прежде на теней, теперь обратилась на него. Голод внутри выл, разрывал когтями органы и призывал немедленно вернуться к добыче. Из горла вырвался тонкий скулёж.

Взор волка пал на ошеломлённое лицо девочки, неверяще трогающей дрожащей рукой кровоточащие ранки на шее. На хрупкой, тонкой, как у волчонка шее.

Это стало последней каплей в противостоянии схлестнувшихся сторон внутри.

Волк гулко рыкнул и рванул прочь. Несколькими прыжками выбравшись из оврага, он понёсся по лесу, ломая сильной грудью ветви так же, как делал до этого ребёнок. Всё тело охватил огонь. Чем дальше был источник сводящего с ума запаха, тем сильнее сковывал мышцы яростный протест, но какое-то внутреннее упрямство не давало развернуться. 

Сильная судорога свела переднюю левую лапу, и бегство окончилось падением у куста чертополоха. В глазах всё плыло. Желудок, казалось, пожирал самого себя, а в уши, спину, хвост впились острые зубы чего-то незримого. В нос бил сильный запах крови человека даже несмотря на то, что ребёнок остался далеко позади.

Всё внутри звало назад. Но это же всё не давало сдвинуться с места.

Боль. Ярость. Голод. Мука. Волк убивал самого себя.

Прерывистый вой, больше похожий на скулёж, вновь родился где-то внутри. Зрение окончательно отказало. Слух, на краткое мгновение обострившийся до предела, прежде чем исчезнуть, уловил знакомый свист чернильных сущностей.

И шаги.

"Прочь".

Сознание померкло насовсем.


	6. Глава 6

Было холодно. Неприятно. Шерсть почему-то не спасала от прохлады, хлюпнувшей под телом при попытке пошевелиться.

Лежать так и дальше было некомфортно, поэтому глаза всё-таки пришлось разлепить. Сначала казалось, что никакого успеха это не принесло, так как было всё так же темно, но затем взгляд уловил тускловатый отблеск влаги на листьях.

Царила ночь.

Вокруг было тише, чем обычно. Пение птиц звучало где-то далеко-далеко, а суеты мелких ночных животных как будто не было вовсе. И запахов стало меньше.

Но самым главным было то, что приподнявшееся с земли тело не увидело шерсти на своих конечностях. Поэтому и было так холодно. Бледная кожа была покрыта мурашками и грязью, а перед глазами свисало нечто слипшееся. Разум, с трудом обрабатывающий поступающую информацию, запоздало подсказал, что это волосы.

\- Что я...

Лающий кашель, исторгшийся из груди после произнесённой фразы, разрушил ночную тишину. Связки почти не слушались своего обладателя, с трудом облекая звуки в слова.

\- Ты человек. Поздравляю.

Чей-то ответ был неожиданным настолько, что названный дёрнулся и развернулся в сторону чужого голоса. Позади стояли двое. Один из них был полупрозрачным светловолосым мужчиной, уверенно стоявшим на мокрой земле. Неяркое сияние его силуэта отражалось от лужи в корнях деревьев.

\- Я волк, - прозвучало из уст человека на земле. Серебряные глаза его переливались похожим сиянием.

\- Больше нет, - хмыкнул призрак, изгибая уголок губ.

Озадаченное молчание стало ему ответом.

\- Волк мёртв. Ты победил его.

Голос второго человека, стоявшего рядом с духом, был негромок. Взгляд красных глаз из глубины капюшона гипнотизировал.

\- Но человек умер тоже, - дополнил призрак блондина.

\- Тогда как я могу им быть? - голос слушался человека на земле всё лучше, и былой хрипоты почти не было слышно.

\- Погибла часть, хранившая память о жизни до перерождения в волка. Почти умерла и оставшаяся, но вмешался Мастер.

\- Кто?

\- Я, - вновь подал голос человек в плаще.

То ли от низкого голоса ответившего, то ли от холода, идущего от земли, тело сидящего дрогнуло. На глаза человека вновь упали мокрые серые волосы (почти такого же цвета, как бывшая шерсть), поэтому он не сразу заметил, что назвавшийся Мастером подошёл к нему. Изящная тонкая ладонь откинула капюшон, а затем и расстегнула застёжку плаща, снимая его. Красивое лицо, обрамлённое чёрными кудрями, словно подсвечивалось изнутри. Красные глаза были прикованы к человеку на земле.

Секундное замешательство настигло сероволосого, когда ему молча протянули плащ. 

\- Спасибо, - через мгновение молодой человек уже принял предложенное, накидывая плащ на плечи, и нерешительно встал с земли. Ощущал он себя странно. Из мышц не уходила противная дрожь, а в голове царила звенящая пустота.

\- Мастер - это имя? - зацепился за случайную мысль перерождённый.

Сначала ответа не последовало.

\- Кадис Этрама Ди Райзел, - спустя несколько секунд представился брюнет.

\- Франкенштейн, - не заставил себя ждать призрак.

Человек-волк замер, прикусывая губу. У него имени не было. Хотя...

\- М-21. Я помню, что кто-то так называл меня.

\- Не очень похоже на имя...

\- Пусть так, - прервал Франкенштейна Райзел, чуть нахмурив брови. Призрак блондина тихо кашлянул.

\- Что мне делать? - смог сформулировать один из немногих вопросов, крутящихся на языке, М-21. Он был дезориентирован всем произошедшим.

\- Жить, - незамедлительно ответил Франкенштейн. - Ты смог победить одно из сильнейших проклятий, пусть и с помощью Мастера. Думаю, не стоит пускать это на ветер.

В подтверждение сказанному Райзел чуть прикрыл светящиеся красноватые глаза. Наверху, в листьях, что-то недовольно затрещало.

М-21 поднял взгляд и тут же ощерил по привычке зубы. В ветвях деревьев над головой бессильно носились озлобленные тени, бывшие чернее даже ночного неба.

\- Снова вы, - внутри перерождённого поднялся гнев. От чернильных клякс веяло ответной злобой и ненавистью.

\- Теперь им не под силу тронуть тебя, - сказал Райзел. В голосе прозвучала сила, заставившая отшатнуться духов, однако во взгляде, направленном на них, не было ничего, кроме печали и горечи.

Внезапно М-21 вспомнил то, от чего внутренности мгновенно опалило холодом.

\- А девочка... Что с тем ребёнком?

От мысли, что он чуть не сожрал невинного человека, М-21 делалось дурно. Это было под влиянием сущности зверя, однако смерть девочки М-21 себе бы не простил, он ясно ощущал это.

По губам Франкенштейна скользнула едва заметная улыбка.

\- С ней всё тоже хорошо. Может, даже свидитесь как-нибудь. Кстати, её имя Эшлин. Запомни его хорошенько.

Человек кивнул с заметным облегчением. Это имя он не забудет никогда.

***

Много преданий ходит у жителей местных долин. Об учёном, столетия назад заплатившем за ошибку предавшего его соратника посмертием. О молодом боге, который добровольно живёт во мраке и ненависти. Об отравленных душах, обречённых быть запертыми навечно с самым ненавистным для них существом.

Теперь же появится новый сказ. Сказ о человечности, одолевшей власть тёмной силы.

И первой расскажет эту историю улыбчивая девушка с едва заметными шрамами на шее.


End file.
